Tough
by Jay00789
Summary: Around two or three years Natalia returns from the retreat. From Olivia's POV
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tough (1/3)

Author: Jay

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Otalia (Olivia/Natalia)

Rating: PG/G I don't know lol

Song: Tough - Craig Morgan

A/N: Alright. This is going to be in three parts maybe I dunno. But it's around three or two years after Natalia returns. This started out as a songfic but then I decided to make it more of a tiny ficlet. So I hope you enjoy!

--------------------------

_She's in the kitchen at the crack of dawn_

_Bacon's on, coffee's strong_

Olivia sat at the kitchen table trying to figure out why the hell she was up again at such an ungodly hour. Actually she was surprised at the fact that she was able to put together a coherent thought at such a time in the morning. Never being one for that whole 'early bird catches the worm' bit, she liked to sleep in. Unfortunately she was in love with one of those birds. Deeply and completely in love with one. The little bird was in fact moving around the kitchen with grace getting breakfast started for their children.

"Here baby." A kiss was planted on her head and a cup of coffee appeared breaking her from her thoughts.

"Thanks," She mumbles as a dimpled smile appears in response.

_Kids running wild, taking off their clothes_

_If she's a nervous wreck, well it never shows_

Suddenly the sounds of multiple tiny running feet echoed through the small kitchen. Olivia rolled her eyes and cracked a smile as three children came barreling into the room. Before she could even speak, a soft, but stern voice spoke.

"What have we told you about running in the house?"

"But momma, Tony doesn't have on any underwear!"

Olivia snorted into her coffee, and tried to cover her laughter by coughing.

Natalia looked over at her wife and narrowed her eyes before kneeling in front of her three year old son, "Antonio baby, why aren't you wearing any underwear? Don't you like the ones mommy and I bought for you with Spiderman on them?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to wear them."

Olivia finally got herself under control enough to give her own input, "Buddy, I thought we went over this. You're a big boy now and you gotta wear big boy underwear." She watched as her son furrowed his brow and got the same confused look as his mother. Natalia ran her fingers through his curly locks and gently tugged at his little chin. "Sweetie you have to wear underwear all the time, okay?"

They both watched as their child's bottom lips poked out, "Okay momma."

"That's my boy. Now why don't you let Emma help you pick some out…"

_Takes one to football and one to dance_

_Hits the Y for aerobics class_

_Drops by the bank, stops at the store_

Olivia watched as her eldest daughter took her youngest son's hand and led him out of the room. She brought her gaze back to her other two girls in the room. Natalia had guided her youngest to her chair and had placed pancakes in front of her. "So what's going on today with you doodlebug?"

She watched as her dimpled child looked up and softly spoke, "Momma's taking me for my first dance class today."

Her little brown eyes showed her nerves, as she looked down at her plate and pushed her bacon around. Olivia moved over and began to cut her pancakes for her. "You know mommy used to be nervous whenever she went into a new place."

She watched as those little eyes seemed to grow twice their size, "Really?"

"Uh huh, but guess what I did?"

"What?"

"I remembered that I am a Spencer-Rivera woman and that I'm the bravest in the world."

She watched as the little girl scrunched up her tiny brows, resembling her other mother. _What am I going to do with these people? All of them and those damn puppy dog eyes. I'm never going to win a single argument in this family._

"Does it really work mommy?" her little girl asked around a mouth full of heart shaped pancakes.

_Always the hesitant one aren't you sweets_, "Yeah baby it does. That's how I worked up the courage to ask your momma to marry me. I was so nervous because I loved your momma more than I'd ever loved anyone and I didn't want to her to say no. I went up to her and said, 'I would like to be Olivia Spencer-Rivera because I love you and our children and I think your name would really sound better if it were Natalia Spencer-Rivera and then..."

"Then your mommy's heart monitor started beeping and we had to go check her out at the hospital. Mommy was saying the words that I make her put a dollar in the bad word jar for saying," Natalia said sending a teasing smile towards her wife.

Olivia rolled her eyes," Well ya know what, you could have said yes before we got to the hospital, and perhaps those words wouldn't have been said."

Natalia placed a steaming plate for Olivia on the table and turned back around to the counter to get more coffee, "True, but then we wouldn't have had the pleasure of watching Uncle Rick faint now would we?"

The little girl let out a peal of tiny giggles, "Uncle Rick fainted?"

Olivia watched her wife turn around. The second their eyes met, Olivia smiled and responded, "He sure did baby, right after your momma said yes."

Natalia's cheeks darkened slightly as a small blush covered her face," It's not like I would've said anything else. I loved mommy just as much. "Natalia sat down two more place settings for her other children just as they walked back into the kitchen and sat down happily next to Olivia. "Plus I thought the name Spencer-Rivera sounded so much better than Rivera."

With a smile, Olivia leaned over and wiped off some syrup that was conveniently placed on her son's cheek. _I wonder where he gets __**that**__ from_. "So, wife of mine, what do you have planned for today?"

Natalia handed Emma a napkin, "Well the parents are supposed to take turns bringing snack for Antonio's football camp and Madison's ballet classes. So I was thinking of hitting the store and getting some oranges to Mr. Football…"

Olivia zoned out her the rest of her wife's details about her day as her thoughts moved to the woman in question. _Look at those little dimples._ _All of our children have 'em. Dimples and big doe eyes. Why can't I have dimples like that? I want to be adorable beyond belief and get whatever I want by batting my –_

"Mommy?"

She looked around the table and found four rounded and curious eyes.

"I'm sorry I missed it. What's happening?"

Natalia sent a teasing smile her way, "I asked you what time did you think you'd be getting home so I knew when to put the chicken in."

_Has on a smile when I walk through the door_

_The last to go to bed, she'll be the first one up_

_And I thought I was tough_

Thinking of coming home already, Olivia replied her usual time, giving Natalia a brief summary of what her day held before her. Natalia began to clean up the table, sneaking kisses here and there on their children; Olivia couldn't help but smile even more. Olivia got up from the table as three children ran out of the room to get their things for the day.

"You are an amazing woman Mrs. Natalia Spencer-Rivera," Olivia stated as she wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist and planted a soft kiss at her temple.

Rinsing off the last plate, she turned in Olivia's embrace, "Is that so Mrs. Olivia Spencer-Rivera? Here I was thinking the same thing about you." She leaned forward to place a kiss on her wife's lips.

_My favorite part of the morning._

"Momma and Mommy kissing in a tree!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

_Do my children have some kind of radar?_

Natalia giggled at the tiny voices ringing out the childhood song.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tough (2/3)

Author: Jay

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Otalia (Olivia/Natalia)

Rating: PG – 13 (Olivia has a potty mouth when she's hurt. It's not my fault is it?)

Song: Tough - Craig Morgan

A/N: Alright. This is definitely going to be in three parts. This is a few years after the last chapter. The amount of time doesn't really matter. All you really need to know is that it's a heartbreaker aka Olivia's gonna be crying which really stinks since she's doing that in the show. However it must be done. But I promise a happy ending! Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter hope you like this one just as much!

-------

_We sat there five years ago_

_The doctors let us know, the test showed_

_She'd have to fight to live_

"Cancer? She...she has cancer." Olivia felt as though the room were spinning around.

_No. No no no no, this can't be happening._

"Liv, honey…" Natalia reached out to grab Olivia's hand, just to jump back as Olivia stood up and placed her hands on the doctor's desk.

"No. She cannot have cancer. Do you hear me?! Take the fucking tests again!" She was pacing now as the words rushed out of her in the form of a scream at the doctor cowering behind the desk. "Get another x-ray, scan, or whatever you have to do! This is unacceptable! I will not— "

"Olivia Spencer-Rivera! You will stop screaming and swearing this instant do you hear me?! Let him finish talking so we'll know how to beat this. Do you understand me?!" Natalia had stood up as well, gripping her wife by the shoulders and screaming back at her to get her attention. She could see the woman breaking in front of her. And there was no way she was going to allow that to happen. Not now.

Olivia choked back a sob as Natalia's hands moved from her arms to her face, "Yes...but what if…"

Natalia placed a soft kiss on her lips and wiped away the tears slowly making their way down Olivia's cheeks, "No there are no 'what if's' here. I am a Spencer-Rivera woman and I can do anything. And what I'm going to do is beat this. For you and for our children, I'm going to beat this."

Olivia allowed her body to collapse in her chair, "Okay doc, tell us how to beat this."

~*~*~*~*~

Natalia was looking down at a sheet of printed paper as she made her way into their kitchen, "Okay now we've gotten all of the medicine and food the doctor gave us on the list. How about... Olivia?" She stopped as she turned around and found her wife was pale and staring at her with unshed tears in her eyes.

As her body gave into the emotional stress again of the day as tears rolled down her cheeks, she let out in a tiny whisper, "I can't."

"What?" Natalia barely having heard her asked while pulling a chair around so that she was sitting right across from her, holding both hands.

"I can't...I can't lose you again."

Natalia made random patterns with her fingers against Liv's hands as she said in a calm voice, "Olivia the doctor said I have a pretty good chance of beating..."

"Chance he said a fucking chance." Olivia snapped as she finally let loose the words she had held in once Natalia had told her to be quiet in the doctor's office, "That's not guarantee is it?! A chance means I could lose you. _We could lose you_! I've already lost you once and I can't handle losing you again. I couldn't handle myself when you were gone for a month. There's no way in hell I can handle three children for the rest of my life. I can't do it without you. Do you hear me?! I can't... I can't..." Olivia finally let her fears consume her as she broke down, falling into Natalia's arms, sobbing and clutching onto her wife. She squeezed even harder as though she were afraid the woman would disappear right before her eyes. A voice broke through her despair.

"You won't. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving you."

"Please just don't break my heart again. Okay? I need you. Natalia I can't...I just can't okay? You have to beat this. I can't..." Olivia mumbled her plea into Natalia's neck and chest.

"Shh. It's okay. It's alright. We'll be okay. I'll be okay. I'm never going to leave you, okay? Calm down. I'm right here and I'm staying right here. I'm not going anywhere. "

"Don't leave me."

"Never Olivia, never."

When children came home that afternoon, Olivia silently looked at her children. The twins were exact replicas of her love. Chocolate curls, dimples and warm eyes leading to a warm heart. _How are we going to tell them? They're so young, too young to lose their mother..._

When Natalia came into the kitchen and started making dinner, Olivia couldn't help the thoughts as they raced through her mind. _What if she doesn't make it? How many more days will we have this happy life? Why did it have to be her? Why us? Why?!_

"What's wrong with mom"?

Her son's voice broke through her dark mind as she realized all the kids were looking at her.

She cleared her throat hoping to mask the tears she was keeping at bay, "What do ya mean what's wrong with mom? I'm right here goof."

His deep brown eyes pierced right through her heart. Antonio had always been their lighthearted worry free child. Never had she seen his eyes so focused before.

"What's wrong?" Her youngest daughter said softly. Madison had never grown out of her quiet and reserved phase. Where Antonio was a combination of the two women and Emma had just her stubborn side, her baby Maddie was a direct clone of Natalia.

She heard Natalia let out a small sigh. She brought her green eyes to meet Natalia's own.

"We need to tell you guys something…"

_I broke down and cried_

_She held me and said it's gonna be alright_

_She wore that wig to church_

_Pink ribbon pinned there on her shirt_

_No room for fear, full of faith_

_Hands held high singing Amazing Grace_

I was lying in bed with her a few weeks later.

Just talking and laughing in soft tones about our beautiful growing children.

As I ran my fingers through her gorgeous hair, my body shook with rage, fear, and sorrow as the locks became tangled in my fingers.

She held me as I cried out how unfair it was that this was happening to us.

_We were happy. _

_So damn happy. _

_It's not fair._

"Olivia can you… can you help me do something?" your soft voice broke through my tears.

"Anything." I answered as I nuzzled my face into her neck, inhaling her familiar scent.

"Can you help me cut me hair?"

_Never once complained, refusing to give up  
And I thought I was tough_

With a shaky voice I agreed. We got up and made our way to the bathroom. With very snip and every lock of hair that fell to the bathroom floor, my heart broke. Natalia kept whispering that everything was going to be alright.

"Liv, it's okay. It's just hair. It'll grow back."

"But it's your hair, your beautiful, long hair."

"Sweetie it's just hair. I've been meaning to try a different style for ages. This'll be the first new hairstyle I've had since I was in high school. Plus, I hear bald is the new thing in Paris."

Olivia let out a shaky laugh as a tear ran down her cheek and she looked at the teasing smile her wife was giving her in the mirror.

When we finished you came and stood behind me as we looked at your short pixie cut.

The thoughts about losing you again begin to creep along the edge of my mind, waiting to take over.

So of course you noticed. Why wouldn't you? You're the woman I love.

You calmly just wrapped your arms around me, held me tighter, and told me you weren't going anywhere.

My hoarse voice thick with tears and hope, strangled out, "You promise?"

As always you kissed me softly, pulled my chin up to look into my eyes and whispered, "I promise."

_She's strong, pushes on, can't slow her down  
She can take anything life dishes out  
There was a time  
Back before she was mine  
When I thought I was tough_


	3. Chapter 3a

Title: Tough (3a/3)

Author: Jay

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Otalia (Olivia/Natalia)

Rating: PG –13

Song: Tough - Craig Morgan

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. College decided to let me know that taking two politics classes as well as two history class and a composition class involves a lot of writing. Also being on the school's team involves a lot more writing than I ever thought. Merciful so here's the final update to "Tough" I hope you guys enjoy it. There may or may not be a little epilogue coming up. I'll see how I feel about it and see if you guys want another one. So read on and let me know at the end! Thanks guys for reading and reviewing!

"_Liv, honey, where's my shirt?" Natalia's sweet voice rang out through their bedroom as Olivia made her way out of their bathroom in her robe. She came up behind her frowning wife and wrapped her arms around her waist._

"_Who says you need one?" she mumbled against her cheek._

_Natalia rolled her eyes and turned around to face Olivia, "Olivia, I can't walk around without a top on…"_

'_Hmm I beg to differ. There's a plus side to this going around topless…' showing off her patented smirk._

_Giving in to her wife's obvious hints she let out a giggle as she wrapped arms around her neck, "Oh really? Like what?"_

"_Why don't we move over to the bed and I'll show you?"_

_Natalia scrunched up her nose and shook her head, "Why don't you wake up instead?"_

_Jarred by the random statement Olivia pulled back, voicing her confusion, "Huh? Wake up?"_

_Natalia smiled and placed a light kiss against her lips, "Yeah Liv…wake up…wake up…."_

"Mom...Mom wake up. Come on we gotta go... I don't want to be late." The baritone voice broke through her dreams.

_God fifteen years later and these children are still interrupting the good stuff._

With a grunt and wipe of her face she rolled onto her back and looked at her son, "Tony baby we've been getting you to school on time for 18 years. Why would we start now?"

Teasing brown eyes rolled in her direction as he pulled at the blankets surrounding her warm body.

"Mom usually it's ma that gets us to school on time. You stay in the bed, practically dead to the world." He watched as his mother swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her face, attempting to wake herself up.

Olivia grabbed the tie on her robe while asking, "Alright Mr. Comedian, you have your tie?"

"Yes."

She made her way down the steps, in search of her coffee, "Jacket?"

"Yesss. Mom we're gonna be late." She rolled her eyes as she took in the taste of the coffee, almost feeling the caffeine rushing through her veins. With a small smile on her face, she finally took in the sight of her son. _He's gotten so big. _She went over to him and began to straighten his shirt out.

She paused and tilted her head looking at the shirt he was wearing, "We're not gonna be late. Is that the shirt Nat picked out for you? Because it looks different from the one she showed me last night." She made a brush stroke at an invisible piece of lint and made her way towards the steps.

Being her son, of course he rolled his eyes again, "It's the same shirt Mom."

"Hey watch it bud. You know your mother will flip if you don't have everything." She replied speaking over her shoulder as they walked up the stairs.

He followed her into his parent's room and sat down in a chair by the bathroom, watching his mother enter the bathroom to get ready, "Mom this is our graduation."

Her voice echoed over the shower as she spoke to her son, "I know, I know. I just don't know where your mother and Maddie scampered off to and it's making me a scattered mess. This is so ridiculous. On such an important day the two of those little mice are off somewhere being sneaky."

"Ma...The two of them? Sneaky?" He covered his eyes as his mother came out of the bathroom and changed into the dress his mom had picked out for her the previous night.

"Come on don't act like you don't know the two of them, especially your mother." She made her way back into the bathroom and applied her make up.

Through his chuckles he responded, "Okay but I still can't see Chatty Maddie doing something sneaky." Using the nickname they had all given the shy member of the family brought a smile to his mother's face.

"Ah and see here's your first lesson of adulthood Antonio Spencer-Rivera. You ready for this?" she grabbed her purse and went through the house with Tony on her heels, rolling his eyes wanting his mother to hurry up, hoping she wouldn't ruin the surprise.

"Sure mom."

"Hey. This is good stuff. I know what I'm talking about here." She made her way over to the coffee pot and poured some in a travel mug.

Hopping up on the counter, he wiggled his ears, "Alright mom, let me have it. I'm all ears."

Leaning back against the counter and rolling her eyes, she continued speaking, "God you're such a goofball. Anyway, the lesson is to watch out for those quiet ones."

"The quiet ones? Really?" His eyes were squinted in a look of disbelief.

"Hey don't question me. I of all people should know what I'm talking about. I've been with your mother for over twenty years now." _Jesus I'm gettin' old_. "I know what I'm talking about here. Tiny little woman slipped inside of me and..."

Slamming his eyes shut and covering his ears with his hands he cried out, "EW. Mom I don't need to hear about my moms having sex!"

"ANTONIO!" Olivia's mind went blank. Shock along with a tint of surprise flew through her.

Raising his hands in the air as a sign of protest, he continued on, "I mean, I'm already scarred enough for life from having heard you through the walls my entire childhood."

"OW! Stop pulling my ear! What was that for?" He cried out in pain as his mother grabbed his ear and twisted it.

Olivia still couldn't get over his statement. _Why the hell do these conversations always happen when Nat's nowhere to be found? _"For talking about your mom and me having...having…"

"Sex?" He instantly covered his ears to protect them in case his mother came after them again.

"Okay okay stop talking. Jesus. I, my dirty minded child, was speaking about my heart. I never saw your mother coming. Well, actually she kicked my ass into..."

"That's a dollar."

Rolling her eyes she replied, "Whatever...but basically She was in there before I even realized it she was stuck in there."

There was a few moments of silence passed as they were both lost in thought.

Looking up at his mother, he whispered, "I hope I find a girl half as great as the two of you mom. Seriously."

"You will Romeo. It's not like you don't have a sea of women falling at your feet..." she told her son confidently.

"Pshh.. naw..."

"Oh come on it's not your fault. You're a Spencer-Rivera. You're irresistible to anything with a pulse. Trust me you'll find someone." Glancing at the clock she tossed her mug in the sink, "Crap is that really the time?"

"I told you we were gonna be late."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your mother is going to kill me."

"We're here, we're here, we're here!"

"Um, what's with the rush mom?"

"Well...weren't we supposed to be here thirty minutes ago?"

"Oh, ma told you an earlier time. She knew with the two of you coming by yourself you'd be late."

Olivia rolled her eyes, expecting the reason, "Of course she did," sitting down on a nearby stool she looked around the room searching for a missing pair of chocolate eyes, "So where did you two go off to this morning Madds?"

Unsurprisingly her daughter's dimpled cheeks took on a red hint as she nibbled on her bottom lip, "Oh well, I wanted to make a change in my solo for the ceremony and I wanted to make sure it was okay with Mrs. Moore."

_Just like your mother._ "Sweetie I'm sure you could've changed the entire piece and she wouldn't have cared. You're her star pupil."

"I know but..." scrunching up her nose and furrowing her brow just as her mother did whenever she was doubtful.

Olivia watched as her daughter began to play with her hair and adjust her glasses slightly, with a gentle voice she spoke, "Who are you?"

With a smile Madison looked up at her mother, "I'm a Spencer-Rivera and I can do anything."

"That's my girl. Now where's your mother?"

"Oh you know ma. She's making sure everything will be ready for dinner afterwards."

"Alright, thanks Mads," with a kiss against her daughter's cheek she left to find her wife.

As she made her way through the building her thoughts jumped to the past memories of her wife.

_~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~_

"AGGHHH!WHERE THE HELL IS OLIVIA?"

Rafe grimaced as his mother gripped his hand once again, "I don't know ma… um do you want me to go see where she is?" _Please please please! I need to feel my hand again!_

"NO! Frank left because he couldn't handle this either. Why the hell are the men in my life wimps! Agggghhh! Where is that woman?"

"Um…Mrs…Mrs. Spencer..?" The twitching man standing before the woman who was sitting behind her desk was sure the end of his life was about to come a lot sooner than he had planned.

Without looking up from a client's information sheet she replied, "What is it Greg?"

"Um…well…you see…Uh… it's about your phone…"

Looking up, Olivia narrowed her eyes at the stuttering employee, "What are you talking about Greg? I have my phone with me in case my lovely wife goes into labor. You know this as does everyone else working in this hotel. So what's up with my phone?"

"Well earlier, when you had that important meeting with Mr. Murphy and and and his assistant…you um you left your phone on the table and I don't know why I didn't notice it as soon as I left behind you but I didn't…and and..."

"Greg for the love of God spit it out!"

"You've missed twenty-seven calls from Natalia, Frank, and—"

"Olivia Spencer-Rivera what the fuck are you doing here?" Doris screeched at her as she pushed Greg out of the way and started grabbing Olivia's things.

"Doris? What the hell?" Olivia grabbed her jacket from her friend's hand and ran after the woman holding her purse and phone.

"You're wife's having contractions and you're still in this damn hotel! Let's go! Move your ass Olivia!" Doris hit the elevator button mumbling at the machine hoping it would move faster. "Screw this it's taking too long. Come on we're hitting the stairs."

_Shit. Shit shit shit! She's going to kill me. She's going to kill me as soon as she's done giving birth._

Running down the stairs after Doris, Olivia began to voice her thoughts, "I can't believe this. She's in labor, my wife's in labor. Oh my god Doris I'm about to be a mom again. My kids are almost here." A sudden thought popped into her head, "What if they don't like me or what if they look like Frank and I can't—" _Fuck why is my office not on the ground floor? All these damn stairs! I'm going to stroke out before I even get to the hospital._

"Olivia I swear to God, if you don't shut up and move your ass out this door. Your kids will love you. You will love your kids because they're from your wife and they'll be gorgeous no matter what because let's face it, Natalia's hot."

As Olivia and Doris hit the front door and jumped into Doris's car Olivia couldn't help but agree. _She's right. Why wouldn't they love me? I'm their mom. I've been talking to them for six months. They know my voice. They'll be gorgeous because Natalia is gorgeous and hey wait a minute…_

"You said my wife was hot!" Olivia looked over at Doris with accusing eyes.

_Took you long enough. "_Um…Yeah, I did."

"Don't you think a certain someone is going to be upset with knowing you're thinking other women are hot?"

Doris's mouth dropped open in shock, "Hey! First of all everyone knows how hot Natalia is. It's like me saying the sky is blue. Second of all, you had better not tell her what I said, just because you're in trouble right now doesn't mean I need to be."

_Shit. She's right. _"Can't you drive any faster? You are the mayor and all."

"Cool your shit new mommy we're here."

As they pulled into the emergency entrance Olivia hopped out the car and ran into the building. Her first sight was Lillian. Never stopping she yelled out, "Where is she?"

"She's in room 217! Follow the screams!"

"Thanks Lilllian!" she called out as she hit the stairs again. _Jesus this is getting old._

As she opened the door to the second floor she was attacked by Blake.

"Where the hell have you been Olivia? Better yet, just get your ass into the room."

Olivia felt herself literally being pulled into the room, "Damn it Blake I've got legs let me use them!"

"AGGGHHHH! FIND OLIVIA! NOW!"

"I'm here baby, I'm here!" Olivia took in the sight of her wife. Her long brown locks were tied up in a simple ponytail, save the lovely fringe that seldom seemed to stay out of her eyes. Glistening with sweat, grinding her teeth in between screams, and crunching the fingers of her eldest son, Olivia could only think one statement.

_Damn my wife's gorgeous._

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

_And pissed. She's definitely pissed. _"I'm so sorry. There was a meeting and apparently I left my phone in the conference room. I'm so sorry. Baby how're we doin'?"

"Well Frank was here. He left though to go look for you. Practically abandoned me, luckily Rafael was here though. Right sweetie?"

Olivia looked at Rafe for the first time since she walked in the room. He had a strained look on his face but was trying to hide it behind a smile for his mother's sake. "Hey Liv."

"Hey Rafe. Why don't you go get your mother some ice chips or something?" Instantly she saw a look of relief on his face.

"Sure thing." He kissed his mother on the head and pried his fingers free. _Thank…the Lord._

_She's a gentle word, the sweetest kiss_

Olivia moved beside Natalia and wiped at her brow, moving her hair from her face, "Hey gorgeous. Still want to raise these kids with me?"

Natalia looked up into the pair of green twinkling eyes and couldn't help the smile as it crossed her face. "Of course I do." She grimaced as she felt another contraction traveled through her body.

Olivia grabbed her hand instantly as she moved her body behind Natalia's, "You promise?"

Natalia rested her head on Olivia's shoulder as she gripped her hand breathing through the contraction, "I promise."

_A velvet touch against my skin_

_I've seen her cry, I've seen her break_

_But in my eyes, she'll always be strong_

_There was a time_

_Back before she was mine_

_When I thought I was tough_


End file.
